Inceptionkinda
by Queen of dark rose
Summary: Jason and Sam sleep in...What kind of story is that? Jason and Sam dream about each other dreaming...I can't explain this madness! If you want to know, read it. Jason ToddxOC! Not Yaoi. Rated T due to paranoia.


Here's where it gets interesting. I am not listing this as a crossover because it really isn't. I just borrowed some names and appearances. I only own Sam and she has developed a mind of her own.

Jason was dragged from sleep by an ear shattering scream. Jason grabbed his brass knuckles and ran towards the source of the noise. Jason ran into the bathroom to find his girlfriend peeking out from behind the shower curtain. "If you say there was a mouse I may kill you. Just saying," Jason said crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "I wish. Look at me! This is bad!" Sam yelled. Jason was quickly losing his patience "I can't see you. You seem to have thought it a good time to hide," Jason snapped. Sam stepped out of the shower. Jason was shocked. Her teeth were fangs. Her hair had grown down to her knees. The worst part was that she was floating. Sam wasn't supposed to be able to float. "And the worst part is I can't shift," Sam said forlornly. Jason covered his eyes. It was going to be a long day. Sam stood in the kitchen wearing a black hooded shirt and black jeans. The pups were passed out on the couch. Jason had a clipboard and was inspecting a check list. "First up. Can you suck anything with those fangs?" Jason read. He tossed Sam an apple. Sam promptly bit the apple. The only strange thing was the bite mark. Jason checked the no box. Jason chucked a clove of garlic at Sam. "OW! Jason! Was hitting me in the head with a vegetable necessary?" Sam asked rubbing the spot where the garlic made contact. Jason picked up a wooden stake and looked at Sam. Sam started backing away, "N-Now can't we just skip that one? I'm sorry I woke you up. DON'T KILL ME !" Sam yelled. Jason laughed "I kid my friend I kid,". Sam glared. Jason pushed Sam into his room. Surprisingly Jason's room got the most sunlight. "Uh… Sami? Are you okay?" Jason asked nervously. Sam shifted uncomfortably. Sam felt like she was on fire. Sam quickly made her way past Jason out of the room. Sam leaned over the kitchen sink. "I don't think the sun will kill me but it will make me very uncomfortable," Sam said, picking up her abandoned apple. Sam moved the apple to her mouth and it was instantly shriveled. Sam dropped what was left of the apple in surprise. "Sami… Show me your neck," Jason said moving the mass that was Sam's hair. Jason looked carefully but found no marks. Sam's skin was getting steadily paler. Sam looked up at Jason with hunger in her eyes. Suddenly she leaped for his neck. Jason sat up in bed screaming. Never again was Jason going to let Sam pick the movie before bed. Sam's idea of romantic comedy was very gory. "Jason! What's wrong?" Sam said as she ran into the room. Sam immediately started laughing. Jason looked down . "Bad dream?" Sam gasped. Jason blushed and stuck his tongue out at Sam. Nothing really changed when they started dating. Only the fact that the no longer dated other people and the occasional kiss. "Take a very hot shower, get dressed , change your sheets and then I'll give you food," Sam said still chuckling. Jason got up to take a shower after Sam left. How dare she laugh at him. So he had bladder control issues during nightmares. She had red eyes and fangs. That much of his dream was true. That and the floating. Sam could still walk happily in the sun and could not suck liquid from anything. Also the fact that Jason recently met Marshall. Sam's twin brother. Sam actually did have living family. Marshall just got less press. Jason hated Marshall. Mostly because Sam and Marshall had a stronger bond. Marshall and Sam looked alike and both had lost the ability to shift forms. Marshall was creepy as all hell. Now that he thought about it Sam was too. Marshall refused to go in sunlight and never bothered to hide the fact that he was different. Speaking of the twerp he was coming over today. Jason sighed and got in the shower. Sam was standing in the kitchen humming while she cooked. Sam was excited Marshall was coming. Sam had taken to leaving her windows unlocked. The Warren/Abadeer (What you think Sam would keep a name like that?) Kids were naturally pale but Marshall was bordering on gray. A tap came from the kitchen window. Sam looked up and opened it. Marshall stepped inside or rather he floated in side. "Mar!" Sam yelled as she glomped the pale boy. Marshall gave her a half hug. "Hey Sami. What's cooking?" Marshall said looking towards the stove. Marshall always thought she had chosen a funny name. In his mind she would always be Nyx Sable Archana Abadeer. "How are you on this disgustingly sunny day Nyx?" Marshall asked. Nyx clamped a hand over his mouth. "Careful Nox Kieran Hades," Sam growled. Their names had been chosen to match. Nyx and Nox both meant night. They each had incredibly creepy names. "At least I kept the Abadeer part!" Marshall snapped. Neither went by there given names. They were never legally changed. Jason walked into the kitchen. "Oh. He's here," Jason said with malice. Marshall glared. Sam wanted to go bang her head on the wall. "Really Nyx. I don't understand why you like this guy," Marshall said in one fluid motion destroying Sam's big secret. "NOX!" Sam yelled. Jason looked lost. "Nix? Like the team?" Jason asked. Sam through up her hands and stormed out of the room. "No. Nyx. N-Y-X. It means night. Also it's my sisters name," Nox growled. Marshall/Nox pushed past Jason to follow Nyx. "You didn't tell him!? As if it isn't bad enough for you to be with a mortal! A mortal Nyx!" Marshall said with violent gestures. " Look Nox. I am not like you! I love a human. So what? I am not an Abadeer anymore! I don't want that life. My name is Samantha Warren! I was never going to tell him!" Nyx yelled. "What will happen when he starts aging and you are still twenty three? What then princess?" Nox yelled back. Jason stood outside Sam's closed door. What the hell? She's been lying to me? Jason thought going into best friend mode. Jason walked into the room. "So Sam or is it Nyx? Anything you want to tell me," Jason asked sourly. Sam glared at Marshall. "Nox will tell you. You could have lived a happy life, but no Mr. all-important ruined that for you!" Nyx Yelled shoving both boys out of her room. The door slammed and the lock clicked. Marshall looked at Jason. "We're not human or mortal," Nox said. "Nyxie please open the door!" Marshall cried. "Tell him all of it or I will find a way to kill you!" Sam yelled. Nox blanched. "OK so maybe we're demon vampire hybrids ," A large crash came from Sam's room. Nox hid his eyes "Fine we are. Sun light hurts us but Nyx ignores the pain to spend time with you. Happy now?". Jason was shocked. That explained Sam's fondness for things like hats and umbrellas. "So… All those times I took Sam in the sun it hurt her?" Jason slumped down on the floor. Marshall floated upside down above Jason. "So that's why she loves you. You care." Marshall said that as if he had thought it impossible. Wow. Nox found a human who loves her. I wish Fiona loved me. Oh no we are not going into pouty vampire mode. No way in home sweet home. Nox thought. He drifted down to put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "It doesn't hurt that bad," Nox said trying to console him. Jason lifted his head "Really?". "Really." Nox assured. He was lying through his teeth. Sunlight was pure agony. Nyx opened her door. She got down on the floor and hugged Jason. Sam whispered something in his ear. "Mar we're going out. Stay here and pup-sit," Sam said leading Jason to the window. Marshall looked at the sleeping canines and opened his mouth to speak. "No." Sam said before he could even say one syllable. Sam grabbed Jason's hand and jumped out of the window. Nox looked at the pups and then at the TV. His choice was clear.

Flying above Gotham Jason noticed Sam was hissing under her breath. "Sami can we land some where with shade so we can talk?" Jason asked. Sam was more than happy to land in an empty park gazebo. Jason shifted uncomfortably. "Sami…Or do you prefer Nyx?" Jason asked. " Nyx, Sam, Sable, Archana. It's all the same to me," Nyx said. "Do you actually love me or was that a lie too?" Jason asked. Nyx looked horrified "What am I a monster?! Of course I love you!". Nyx looked at her feet. She always knew she would out live Jason by thousands of years but now that he knew it seemed more real. "So eternal life?" Jason asked. "Not eternal but a very long time. There is also the issue of me not ever aging…" Nyx said sadly. Jason was suddenly aware of the fact that he would die of old age before Nyx even thought about death. "I can steal a Lazarus pit ?" Jason said hopefully. Nyx shook her head. "Nyx it's okay we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Jason said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Sam hugged Jason, crying softly. "Can't we just find some type of magic to fix me so I'll live as long as you?" Jason asked. Nyx looked up with a spark in her eyes. "Nox would know! Come on we have to go!" Sam said excitedly. She grabbed Jason's hand and started flying higher. "Why would Marshall know?" Jason asked. "He studied magic while I studied human style combat. We taught each other the basics," Sam explained. They re-entered their apartment to find Marshall passed out on the couch with a suspicious red liquid smeared by his mouth. Without missing a beat Sam got a pitcher full of water to dump on Nox's head. Marshall came up hissing and immediately went for Sam's neck. He stopped when he realized who he was attacking. "NYX!" Marshall yelled. "Hi. Out of idle curiosity is there anything void of blood that I need to clean up?" Sam asked. "No. Did you know red is actually very filling?" Marshall said happily. "Yeah whatever. Do you know any spells for immortality?" She said. It never ceased to amaze Jason that Marshall never ate a single thing in the week Jason and Sam stayed at his house. Now Jason knew why. They drank blood. Apparently red was also on the menu. Marshall shook his head sadly. Sam opened her eyes and sniffed away a tear. She had been having very realistic dreams lately. Sam didn't want to lose Jason But the prospect of living forever was appealing. The only part of her dream that was real was Marshall. Marshall had died two years ago. Sam hung her head. She would do anything for her twin but she couldn't save him. Two-Face had loved the fact that there were two of the Warren kids. Yeah their real names were Marshall lee and Sam Jess Warren. They had made up the other names so they could feel special. Lex Luthor had started hating the Gotham kids (Steal a mans fortune one time!) so killing them was the obvious next step. Marshall had died protecting his sister. Even after they grew up they were together most of the time. When Sam met Jason she was still reeling from losing her brother. Jason opened Sam's door to find her holding a picture and crying. "What's wrong Sami?" Jason asked as he sat down on the bed next to her. Jason looked at the Picture she was holding. It was a picture of a boy who looked just like Sam. The Boy had his arm around Sam's shoulder and they both were laughing. "M-My brother… His name was Marshall…" Sam broke off into sobs. Jason never knew Sam had a brother. Jason hugged Sam. "I didn't save him… He died for me Jason, for me…" Sam said. Jason felt bad for her now. He winced internally. All those times Jason had ranted about how Bruce was responsible for Jason's death he had never realized Sam felt like she could relate to the same situation. Jason hugged Sam and let her cry. They stayed like that for hours.


End file.
